


Pun not intended(or was it)

by Impalawings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Pink Panties, Supportive Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalawings/pseuds/Impalawings
Summary: Cas is clueless, as always.. Or is he really? ;)





	Pun not intended(or was it)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this promt:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/429729120770388/posts/572298833180082/
> 
> PS: English is not my first language. Please pardon my grammar. Thank you and enjoy.

Scene: The Bunker

Sam is with the laptop, typing away, searching for Chuck knows what. Cas is in front of the TV, completely relaxed, watching something. Dean comes into the room, freshly showered and goes and sits near Cas.

Sam looks up and says, "Hey Dean.. Nice top." 

Dean looks down at his star wars t-shirt and starts to say something but-

Cas, squinting, says "I have a name, Sam." while Dean chokes on his own spit.

Sam, sputters, chokes on thin air and mutters something about brain bleach and clueless angels and leaves the room. 

Dean, red faced, turns to Cas and says "..The hell Cas!?"

"You didn't have any problem with it last night, Dean." Cas says with an innocent expression on his face.

"What.. "

Cas gets closer to Dean(if that's even possible) and whispers, "When you were on your knees, begging me to..."

"Cas.." 

".. to fuck your pretty face.." Cas bites Dean's earlobe lightly and continues "You looked so beautiful with your full lips stretched, wrapped around my cock .. your pink satiny panties wet with precome, looking so.. desirable, on your knees.. desperate for me.. "

"nnghh.. Cas.." whispers Dean, half hard, already. 

Cas smirks, satisfied, with a gleam in his eyes and goes back to watching TV as if nothing happened.

"You dick!" says Dean as Cas smiles to himself thinking about the very thing and how he can use it on the now sulking hunter, that night. 😉


End file.
